


Cinders

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But Not Much, Cinderella AU, Fantasy AU, Keith is the prince, Lance is Cinderella, Multi, They freak out, all his friends plus shiro and allura care for him, broganes, but he does wake up slightly a few times, everyone he's hazy on whats happening, haggar is a major jerk, haggar is lance's stepmother, he helps, he's like anastasia from disney's cinderella, i think so but you might not, keith and shiro are brothers, lance also gets like drugged, lance gets hurt here, sendak and zarkon are his stepbrothers, sendak is cares for lance, she hates lance, the lions are here but as cute worried mice, there's like a few fluffy moments, this took me way longer than it should have, zarkon is a jerk but he secretly does care a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Lance lost his mom in childbirth when he was young. Years later his father remarries to a woman with two sons. A few years later, he too passes away leaving him with the cruel woman. His friends help where they can by doing chores or giving him the things he needs for free. When a ball is announced by King Shiro for a wars end and the safe return of his brother and the soldiers, he wants to go so he can hang with his friends. But his stepmother doesn't want too. Will his friends help him before she does something bad? Or will they get him away in time?





	Cinders

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here’s ANOTHER story. I just can’t keep focus on one thing. I fail at waiting to write a new story once another one is done. LOL! Ok, so this is a Cinderella AU story! this , hilariously, popped into my head while i was at school. this legit took me months to write. that's soo embarrassing. Hope ya like!!  
> Any questions or you just wanna talk, contact me here!:  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Twitter: PaladinWilla Prindle  
> (this IS SOO LONG FOR A ONE SHOT!! It's 51 pages and 21+k words. OMG. Longest one shot I've EVER done. sorry, not sorry)

Lance trudged back into the house with the fruits, vegetables and baked goods that he bought in town a good mile and a half away. His friends Hunk and Katie helped him get the supplies and a little extra for himself. At the bottom, Katie gave him a small plant for his mice and Hunk gave him more cloth and a bracelet that had blue, yellow and green, the colors that the three of them all wore. They now each had one and Lance would make sure his stepmother never saw it for she would go crazy. He went through the back door and entered the kitchen were he put everything away before running to his room in the attic to put the cloths and plant away.

The mice squeaked their greetings to him when he entered his room in the attic and he smiled at them. “Miss me?” he asked and they all nodded and he laughed. “Well, Katie wanted you to have this,” he said putting the plant down and the five ran to it and sniffed it. A gray mouse with a blue collar of sorts ran to him and he placed his hand down. Soon another, this one a pale gray with a red collar ran toward him and went up his arm along with the first one. One each mouse he’d given them a small collar that was a color that suited them.

The collars also gave them their names, which went with each. “I missed you too Blue,” Lance said scratching Blue’s head before turning his scratching to Red. “You’ve been good Red?” he asked and Red squeaked, crossing his arms as Blue shook her head. Lance laughed at that before getting Ebony, Jade and Gold onto his shoulders. “Well, we’ll deal with that later. For now, you guys are gonna help me prepare breakfast by doing the tea ok?” he asked and they all squeaked agreement as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

He soon entered and held his hand out and the mice jumped onto the counter where cups were set with the tea leaves, sugar, cream and water. He quickly poured the water in and the mice then got started with grabbing spoons. “You know what to do,” Lance said as he turned to the stove and placed wood inside it and turned a knob allowing heat to come through the grate. He then placed a pot on top and poured water into it. He then started the process of making porridge like how his stepmother and step brothers liked. He heard the door open and turned, quickly waving the mice to hide. The door then opened all the way and there stood Sendak his stepbrother that was older by three years.

Lance sighed in relief, glad that it wasn’t Zarkon or Haggar, the two always tried making his life harder. Sendak tried helping him when he could sense he knew what its like losing your parents young. For Lance, he lost his mother in childbirth of his young sister who also died then. His father remarried three years later when Lance was seven to Haggar and then a year later, he died from a bad illness. From that, Sendak would wake up early to help cook or clean. The mice slowly came back out and worked on the tea again since Sendak knew that they too helped. “Good Morning,” Sendak greeted and Lance nodded.

“’Morning,” Lance replied going back to the pot. “Do you know what stepmother has planned for you today?” he asked and Sendak shook his head.

“Afraid not. But if she does, she might have more work for you,” Sendak said walking into the kitchen and pulling out bowls and trays. “Did you buy fruit to go with the breakfast?” Sendak asked and Lance nodded.

“Strawberries,” he replied mixing things into the pot. Sendak placed the plates and bowls on the breakfast tray before going to the bin and grabbing the strawberries. Lance finished the porridge and moved it to the counter where Sendak placed the trays and started scooping it out right as the bells started ringing from his stepmothers room. Sendak then grabbed the cups from the mice as they pulled the spoons out and placed them on the trays. “Thanks. Feel free to grab as much as you want,” Lance said as he picked the trays up and walked from the room.

He pushed the door open with his back and saw Sendak grabbing a bowl for himself and a smaller platter before the door closed. He walked up the stairs to the bedrooms and then walked down the hall toward the master bedroom, the room his father and mother lived in before. As he walked up to the purple painted doors, a deep pain filled his chest. His stepmother, Haggar had repainted the door and room from his mother's favorite sea blue to purple when she married his father. He grit his teeth together and pushed the door open to the dark room.

Haggar laid against the headboard under the canopy which set her in deep shadows. He walked to the bed and placed the one tray down on her lap and backed away to hear what he needed to do. He looked at the ground and heard the spoon hit the porcelain with a tink. “You have a long list of chores that needs to be done, Lance. Here’s the list,” she said holding out a folded paper which he reached out and grabbed.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied backing out with the other tray. He pushed the door open with his free hand that also held the list and walked down the hall. He pushed open the door and saw that Zarkon was up and training. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to a small table with Lance following behind him. Lance placed the dish onto the table and backed up waiting for Zarkon to say anything. Zarkon took a bit of his breakfast before jerking his head to the side toward his closet with a bag outside it.

“I have some clothes that need to get washed,” he said and Lance nodded walking over to the closet to grab the white bag. After he held the white bag in his hands, list crunched in his fist, he walked out of the room and back down the hall. He then made his way back to the kitchen where Sendak and the mice were eating breakfast. Beside Sendak was another bowl for Lance to eat. Lance smiled thanks to his stepbrother as he lowered the bag and placed the crumbled list on the table and grabbed a spoon to start eating.

“Thanks Sendak,” Lance said and he nodded back.

“There's no need for thanks. You do much that you deserve a break even though it'll be a short one,” Sendak said and Lance nodded. “I managed to get you a few strawberries too,” he said moving a small cloth bundle and set it in front of Lance. The bundle fell open and there sitting on the cloth were four bright red strawberries.

“Thanks,” Lance replied with a smile. “Take one,” he said pushing the bundle over slightly and Sendak nodded and grabbed one that was smaller than the rest. Lance then took one himself and they both ate the strawberry in their hand. They continued eating in silence and the mice pushed the small platter Sendak gave them over closer to Lance’s own plate and they then ate too. Lance smiled down at his companions and took a couple bits from the strawberry and placed it on the small platter for his friends to have. “Go on, eat it,” he said with a smile and the mice chirped before eating it.

Lance continued to smile down at his little furry friends as they at. He finished his meal and picked his plate up and grabbed Sendak’s since he too, was done. He then went to the sink and started to watch the plates before grabbing the bag of laundry to start cleaning them. All the while Sendak looked over the list that Haggar gave him with a small frown. “Some of these don't even make sense,” he said finally. “Why on Earth would the cat need to be washed? Druid hates being washed and she knows it!” Sendak said and Lance nodded.

“Well she wants it done so I'll do it,” Lance said and Sendak then stood up and grabbed a cloth and got it damp before bending down to where Druid was and picked the cat up. He then set her down on the table and started wiping her down cleaning her off without getting her upset. ‍‍‍Lance smiled thanks to Sendak before grabbing the list and looking at the first item there.

For the rest of the morning, Lance worked on the chores, at mid morning though Sendak had to leave to do whatever Haggar had planned for her sons. A sigh was pulled from Lance’s lips as he straightened up stretching his back out. He pulled the bucket, rag and other supplies out from where he had them in the fireplace that he had to clean. He hears squeaking and turned to see his furry friends looking at him. “Hey little guys,” he greeted and they squeaked back to him apparently finished with checking the interior of the house making sure nothing needed to be repaired. “Anything cracked or broken?” Lance asked and the mice shook their heads and he sighed in relief. “Think you could start finding the rips and whatnot in the clothing so I don't waste any time trying to find them?” he asked the mice nodded and ran off to the pile of clothes next to his mother's sewing supplies. He then went onto the next item on the list while his friends did that. Once he finished with the animals he wiped sweat from his brow, the sun was high in the sky and he went to the pump that brought water up from underground when you lower the handle and grabbed the small cup there and filled it with water before splashing it onto his head then filled it again and drank all he water in one gulp. He heard rustling and turned around to see a head peeking from a bush and he yelled out slightly.

“Katie?” he whispered and she popped up with a smile on her face.

“Yup,” she said jumping over the small wall and walked over to him. A breeze blew by blowing Katie's hair in front of her face and she quickly tied it up with only half up and her bangs fell back down. “Have you heard, the prince is coming back from battle,” she said and Lance’s eyes widened.

“Really? Prince Keith is returning? They said the battle against the mercenary guild would take a while,” Lance said and Katie shrugged.

“That's what everyone thought but Prince Keith finish it soon to most likely bring peace and be back with his family. I wouldn't blame him since he's been away for seven months,” Katie said and Lance nodded agreement.

“Yeah. I'd think up of a plan to stop that guild fast too to get back to my family, well you and Hunk and my mice, that is. And maybe Sendak,” he said and Katie nodded understanding.

“Well,  _ bro _ , let's get to cleaning.”

**XXX**

“Stop pacing honey. Your brother will arrive here safely in a couple hours,” Allura called to Shiro who was pacing the length of their room.

“How can we be sure?” Shiro asked and Allura smiled at her husband.

“He can take care of himself and I can tell that he will, a feeling if you will,” she said and Shiro nodded agreement while she led him easily to a seat.

“You're right,” he said and she nodded going behind him, placing her hands on his neck and upper back and started pushing deep down, massaging the muscles there and relaxing them.

“It's understandable to be worried since we've been at war with this guild for over two and a half years. But now, it's over, thanks to Keith,” she said and he nodded.

“I think a celebration is in order. To celebrate the end of the war and the return of Keith and all the men that have been serving,” Shiro said standing up. “All the men and their families are invited and all men and women on the village and surrounding homes are invited,” he continued and she nodded.

“That's a great idea. The people will love it,” she agreed. “And just maybe Keith will find someone that he'll fall in love with if fate allows it,” she continued and Shiro nodded agreement.

“He deserves to be happy,” he said and then he turned to the door. “Let’s go tell Coran so he can start the list and help us prepare. The celebration will be tomorrow,” he continued as he went down the hall as Allura nodded as she walked alongside him.

“Coran will enjoy planning this. He hasn't planned something this big since our wedding,” she commented and he hummed his acknowledgment. They soon found the advisor and told him if their plan and he readily agreed and set off to prepare it. “Well he should be arriving soon so let’s go wait out front for him,” Shiro said and Allura nodded. He held his arm out and she placed her hand on the inside of his elbow and they walked through the castle toward the entrance and stepped out onto the steps that led to the circle dirt road that went to the silver gate that remained open during the day since the war was now over. In the distance they could hear the creaking of old carts and knew Keith and the soldiers were close. All the soldiers were coming to the castle and staying for the ball before going home with relatives or spouses.

Soon they saw in the distance the carts with soldiers being led by Keith and the few generals on horses. Keith turned to them and a smile graced his lips as he urged his horse to go a bit faster so they would arrive at the steps sooner. Keith stopped at the steps and swung down and then went over to Shiro and gave his brother a hug. He then turned to Allura and shook her hand with a smile before she pulled him in and hugged him. “Glad you made it back safe,” Shiro said with a smile.

“I'm glad too. Your brother was pacing like no tomorrow from his worry for you,” she said and Keith smiled at both of them.

“Now he knows how I felt when he was gone,” Keith replied and Shiro nodded.

“I guess so,” Shiro replied before turning to the Commanders and Generals along with the soldiers behind them on the carts. “I can say for the whole kingdom, that we are proud of you for taking down the threat of the Mercenary Guild after the long war with them. As a celebration for your courage and the end of it, we are having a ball tomorrow that’s for you. All your family members are invited and so are the citizens should they wish to come. Along with the ball, in the towns far away from the castle, I’m having the town leaders throw small parties in their towns so that everyone may celebrate the end of this war,” he said and all the soldiers, Commanders, and Generals cheered at the news.

“If you wish, you may go tell your family of this news. Though we want everyone to check with our healer first to make sure any wounds you sustained are fine,” Allura said and they all nodded. The Generals and Commanders all swung  down and went through the soldiers and helped them down before leading them into the castle and toward the castle healer Matt. The sun was going down as Allura, Shiro and Keith all walked through the gardens getting caught up on everything that’s happened during the seven months Keith was gone when Matt’s sister Katie came to them.

“Evening Katie,” Shiro greeted and she waved at them.

“Good Evening, Shiro, Allura, Keith,” she greeted once she was by them.

“So where were you all day?” Allura asked and Katie smiled at them.

“I was helping a close friend with chores,” she replied not going into specifics.

“Is this the same friend that Hunk also helps and gives free bread too? And the one Matt gets medicine for?” Shiro asked and Katie nodded.

“Ya, he and his…..family don’t have much money so we help. And he has lots of things that need to get done,” was all she said. She knew that if anyone found out what happens at the manor, Haggar would punish Lance like she did when he was still grieving the death of his father. But the three caught the hesitation when she said family. They looked at each other before looking back at Katie.

“Can you tell us why you hesitated  Katie when you said family?” Allura asked gently and Katie shook her head.

“Please Katie, we want to help your friend if something's going on,” Shiro said and once again Katie shook her head.

“If my friend wants help they’ll come to you. But they don’t. They only allow Hunk, Matt and me to help. They’re not that open to strangers since of something that happened awhile ago,” she said thinking back to when Lance first met Haggar and thought she was a nice women but it turned out she was horrible. Then later when he met Nyma and Rolo, children of merchants who stole his parents wedding china and got Lance punished harshly. After that, he was hesitant to get help or talk to anyone that he wasn’t already close to.

“Then, can you at least tell them the next time you see them that if they need help for anything to come to us?” Keith asked this time. He was close to Katie and wanted to help her friend so she wouldn’t worry so much.

“I’ll see. But they’re stubborn about things like this,” she said with a small smile and Shiro snorted.

“Like someone else we know,” he said and Katie laughed at that while Keith rolled his eyes.

“But ya, I’ll try. I can see if Hunk can talk some sense into him too, but it’ll be hard,” she said before walking off to find her brother who would be in the healers room checking one last soldier before heading to bed. Shiro turned to his wife and brother once Katie was gone and he saw that they too wanted to know what was up.

“Why did she hesitate on saying her friends family?” Keith asked and Shiro shrugged.

“I wish I knew,” he replied.

“Maybe his family is what the problem is. He could very well be in a new family that doesn’t like him,” she offered and Shiro nodded.

“Maybe. We’ll just wait and see,” Shiro said and he then turned to Keith. “How about tomorrow you go into town. I’m sure the townsfolk are eager to see you after seven months,” he said and Keith nodded.

“Sure,” he agreed. “I’ll be going to sleep now. That trip back was tiresome,” Keith said and Shiro nodded.

“Ok,” Shiro agreed. “I think I’ll join you tomorrow going into town. Just us,” he said and Keith smiled agreement before walking off toward the castle.

“Well then, you better get some sleep too, Shiro,” Allura said and Shiro nodded agreement. They both then walk back to the castle, the sun long gone once they made it inside.

**XXX**

Lance sighed and rolled his neck as he stood up from where he was washing the ground. He walked over to the door which had been where the knock resounded from. He opened the door and outside was a messenger and in his hand was a envelope which he held out. “This is a message from the king and queen for all citizens of the kingdom of Altea,” the messenger said as Lance grabbed the letter. The messenger then turned around and left the manor, heading toward the next residence further down the road.

Lance closed the door looking down at the letter with a thoughtful expression. He looked down at his little friends. “Wonder what this could be,” he said and they all nodded,. “Stay here, I’ll tell you when I find out,” he said and they nodded. He then started up the stairs and went toward the practice room where he knew his stepmother and step brothers would be. He entered the room and in the center were Zarkon and Sendak doing hand to hand training while Haggar was sitting by the wall petting Druid who was on her lap. “Ma’am, this arrived. It’s a message from the king and queen,” he explained as he went over to Haggar and gave her the message.

He then back up as Haggar opened the letter and read it. Soon her eyes widened and she looked up. “This is an invitation to the ball celebrating the wars end, the brave soldiers and the return of Prince Keith!” she said and Zarkon smiled while Sendak looked bored. “It says all citizens are invited,” she continued and a sneer worked upon her face at that.

“Can I join you?” Lance asked and both Haggar and Zarkon frowned at him. “It says all citizens are invited. That includes me,” he said and Haggar nodded.

“It does.  _ If _ you can go to the tailor and get a dress and two suites and finish your chores and get a suit for yourself all before the ball, then we shall see,” she said and Lance’s eyes widened. Zarkon smirked as he knew Lance wouldn’t succeed but Lance had a determined look on his face as he nodded.

“Alright. I’ll get started now,” he said walking out fast before running down the hall back to his mice friends. Once he arrived he smiled before motioning them up. “It’s a ball invitation,” he whispered to them and they squeaked. “I just gotta finish the chores, get them outfits for it and get myself a suit. Ok, so I’m going to into town to get them their outfits and supplies, two of you will come with me. Can the other three start on the simple chores that need to be done?” he asked and they all nodded. Gold and Jade climbed up Lance’s arm as Ebony, Red and Blue went down the table and scurried away to start. Lance then grabbed a basket to place everything in before making his way outside with the mice on his shoulders.

They walked down the path that lead to the village that laid right outside the castle gate. In the center of the town was a market full of stalls that had all sorts of things the vendors were selling. Ranging from centerpieces to clothing to accessories and everything in between. The two mice that were accompanying Lance had already went down into the basket and watched as they walked through to the tailors. He quickly put in his order and the tailor got to work knowing of Haggar and her wrath, wanting to make sure the poor boy who was orphaned to her didn’t get in trouble.

Lance then walked through the market getting anything they needed for food or supplied with the mice helping out. They soon arrived to the bakery where Hunk’s family owned and he entered. Inside Hunk was behind the counter working on a bread with Katie at a table with herbs in front of her. “Morning,” he greeted and the two looked over at him and smiled. 

“Need some bread?” Hunk asked already walking over to the case full of all the delicious breads Hunk and his parents made.

“Yup. Haggar wants some to go with lunch,” Lance said and Hunk nodded.

“Gold, Jade, come on out,” Hunk called and the two mice came out from their hiding places and went over to Hunk who held out pieces of bread to them. They grabbed the pieces and started eating them and Lance smiled. “So I see you have supplies for garments. What with that?” he continued and Lance set the basket down.

“The ball that’s tonight. Haggar sent me to get them their outfits among other things. And I need supplies to make my own so I can go if she allows it,” he said and they both stopped.

“Haggar said you might be able to go?” Hunk asked and Lance nodded.

“You do realize she’s a witch and won’t, right?” Katie asked and Lance nodded again.

“She said might and I know Sendak is going to help. I just gotta make sure I do everything great so that she doesn’t have a reason not to,” Lance said and they nodded.

“Well, I’ll help you. This may be your only time to actually meet other people without the fear of being late for whatever the witch wanted for you to get,” Katie said and Lance nodded thanks.

“Thank you,” Lance said getting the mice back into the basket that had the fresh bread in it that Hunk got. “How much?” he asked and Hunk smiled as he waved it off.

“On the house,” Hunk said and Lance opened his mouth to protest only for Hunk to cut him off. “My parents like you and want to help. I’m sure they would agree in wanting to make sure you have enough to get the materials you need for this,” he said and Lance smiled at Hunk before giving his best friend, brother, a hug.

“Thanks. Hopefully I’ll see you guys at the ball,” Lance said looking between the two. Katie looked over at Hunk who nodded encouragement to her and she turned back to Lance with a determined look.

“Lance, I know you don’t like going to strangers, but please, I have some friends who worry about you even though they don’t know you. They wish for you to talk to them if you ever need help,” she said and Lance looked down with a sigh.

“I know you’re scared, Lance. But please, at least think about it,” Hunk added and Lance gave the two a tired smile.

“I’ll…….keep it in mind,” he said grabbing his basket with the mice inside.

“That’s all I ask,” Hunk said and Katie nodded agreement. “Now go!” he said and Katie moved toward the door with Lance beside her. They then left the bakery and went through getting what lance would need for suit.

**XXX**

Keith walked beside his brother as they went through the village greeting and talking to various villagers. All the villagers greeted them with kindness and cheer, often giving small tokens of thanks. The older villagers would take his hand while bowing their heads and pressed their foreheads to the back of his hand. With everything that the villagers did, he thanked them with smiles and even played a little with the little kids that came up to him. He liked little kids, they were straightforward a lot of the time, not trying to impose or get on his good side.

They were honest and all looked up to him for various reasons and he smiled at them. He stood up from where he was kneeling after the little girl he talked to went back to her parents. He looked around and saw Katie with a tall, tan boy. The boy looked to be his age and fit under his loose, ragged clothing. He also looked tired, with soot and dirt smeared on his clothing, arms and on his face. Though it seemed that dirt was only by his hairline at his ear were he probably missed when cleaning his face off. He elbowed Shiro lightly to get his attention and Shiro turned to him, a question in his gaze.

“What is it?” Shiro asked and Keith looked back the way he was looking.

“There’s Katie and she’s with someone,” he said and Shiro looked over and smiled when he saw Katie.

“Let’s go say hi,” he said already walking over and Keith followed behind.

“Have any idea who her friend is?” Keith asked and Shiro shrugged.

“None, but we’ll find out,” he replied and Keith nodded. They soon arrived and Katie waved as her friend was turned to a stall, his back to the newcomers.

“Shiro! Keith! What brings you here?” she asked and at her voice the boy turned surprised. His eyes widened as he saw the two and knew they were King Shiro and Prince Keith that were standing in front of him. He ducked his head down but not before the two could see startling blue eyes.

“Hello, Katie,” Shiro greeted. “We decided to come down and visit the villagers here since they would want to see their prince again after him being gone for seven months. And I thought he’d be more relaxed with me here,” he said and Katie nodded. “So, who’s your friend?” he asked gesturing to the boy behind her looking at the stall again.

“Oh umm,” she didn’t know how to continue as Lance didn’t want anyone besides his friends to know his situation. Granted a few villagers knew but that was because they knew his stepmother before she married his father.

“It doesn’t matter who I am,” he said flicking his gaze up then back down. “I’ve got everything I need so I should head back. Don’t want to keep them waiting. See you later, Katie, and here,” he said handing a small package to her before hurrying off and Katie waved goodbye even though he wouldn’t see it.

“Katie?” Shiro asked still looking at the mysterious friend as he left. In the basket he saw two small heads pop up looking at him as they seemed to eat something before going back down again. The friend then lowered a hand and petted the two as he walked.

“Umm, I can’t say,” she said and Shiro looked down at her with a disappointed look. “If he wants you to know his name then he’ll tell you. I’m not breaking his trust like others did,” she said determinedly and Shiro sighed along with Keith.

“Can you tell me where he lives? I would like to talk to him,” Keith said and Katie shook her head.

“Can’t,” she muttered looking down.

“Why?” Keith asked and she looked off as the storekeeper behind looked at them.

“I can tell you why,” he said and they all looked at the old man that had sold the friend fabric and buttons. “It’s his stepmother. She doesn’t want anyone over,” he said and the two brothers looked at the keeper curiously.

“Why doesn’t she want anyone to go over?” Shiro asked and the shopkeeper looked around before leaning forward. He then waved them closer and the three leaned forward to listen.

“Some think she does black magic,” he whispered. He then leaned back again and the others followed suite. “But I don’t think that’s true,” he said and Keith looked at him curiously.

“Why would they think that?” he asked.

“Well, ever since the boy's father died on the road selling his wares, no one has been in the house. It’s been years since anyone’s seen the inside. But the boy always comes to town getting stuff. His stepmother and stepbrothers aren’t seen here often. Though sometimes one of the brothers comes with the boy,” he finished and Katie looked at him with a small smile, grateful that the man kept their names out.

“Can you tell us more?” Shiro asked and the man shook his head.

“That’s all I know of that household,” he said before he leaned forward again and the brothers leaned forward too. “But let me give you this advice, be careful with who you share this information with, for it could bring trouble,” he then leaned back and went back to working and the brothers shared a look.

“How?” Keith asked this time and the shopkeeper shook his head, not saying another word. The brothers then looked at Katie who shook her head. Shiro’s gaze then turned down to the box in her hands that she’s yet to open. It was a simple brown box with a green-gold ribbon tied around in a nice bow keeping it closed.

“What’s in the box?” Shiro asked and she looked down at the box in question sitting lightly in her hand.

“Oh,” she quickly untied the ribbon before lifting up the lid. Inside was a scrap of paper. Below it was the necklace that broke. Her brother had given it to her on her birthday years ago and since then she’s added little trinkets that reminded her of either her family members or close friends. She smiled at the thought that Lance got a new chain for it. “My necklace that Matt got me. It broke and I guess Hunk asked him to fix it,” she then read the note and her smile brightened at it before placing the box in her bag. “Mind helping me?” she held the necklace out and Shiro shook his head.

“I don’t mind,” he said as she turned around moving her hair out of the way. Shiro quickly clasped it on and she turned back to face them.

“Thanks,” she said grabbing her purchases off the table.

“Your welcome,” Shiro said.

“Well, you probably have villagers waiting to see Keith in one piece still. I’ll see ya at the ball,” Katie said and the brothers nodded walking away. She then turned to the shopkeeper and smiled. “Thanks for not telling them their names,” she said and he nodded, tipping his cap back revealing a receding white hairline.

“No problem. I’m quite fond of the boy, he did help with getting me a beautiful bouquet for my wife,” he said with a smile and Katie smiled back. She remembered Lance coming to her asking for help picking flowers.

“He enjoyed doing it. Said it reminded him of his mother,” she said and the man nodded.

“He mentioned that. Good boy,” he then turned and rummaged through before pulling out a box and holding it out to her. “Mind giving this to him when you see him?” he asked and she nodded taking the box from his outstretched hands.

“I will,” she replied before walking off toward the bakery where Hunk was waiting.

**XXX**

Lance entered the kitchen and placed the basket onto the table in there and Jade and Gold climbed out. He grabbed the bread and other baked goods and looked to the two. “Ok, let’s get started on the chores,” he said before walking off to put the goods away since they wouldn’t be used for a little while since it was only ten in the morning. The two mice then went off to do what they could as Lance grabbed the outfits from where they laid and took them upstairs. He placed each one in their respective rooms before going back down and looked at the list Haggar left while he was at the market getting things. The list was long and a sigh left his lips at it.

He worked hard and fast at the list getting things done fast but efficiently. It help though that the mice were helping but he couldn’t find the three that stayed behind. He saw them on his way up to the attic where he slept to put away the supplies he bought to fix his father’s old suit but haven’t seen them since. He shrugged it off though thinking that maybe they were checking the interior of the house to make sure nothing needed repairs. The hours ticked by, lunch was past and he only ate a piece of bread while fixing Haggar’s dress that had a rip in it.

After a few more hours, he finished the last chore with a sigh. There was an hour left before the ball and he put the bucket and rag into the kitchen and quickly dealt with that before rushing upstairs to the attic. He looked around and noticed that the things he bought were missing and so were Jade and Gold. “Where are they?” he wondered aloud and a creak sounded out and he looked up. Jade was lighting a candle and he saw his closet was opening. Inside was the suit all fixed up. Lance clasped his hands in front of his mouth as a smile came to his lips. He looked down and saw that the four other mice were on the closet floor and looked proud of themselves. “Did you do that?” he asked and they nodded.

Blue squeaked while nodding and Lance let his hands fall down to his sides as he went down onto his knees. Jade came down from her perch and went to the others. Lance then leaned down and gave the mice a hug as well as he could and smiled at them. “Thank you,” he whispered before standing up and grabbed the suit before heading behind a screen and changed. He stepped from behind the screen, rubbing his hands down the jacket smoothing out invisible wrinkles. “How do I look?” he asked nervously looking down at the pale red material of his father’s old suit.

All the mice nodded while holding up their little paws in what he knew meant a thumbs up. He smiled at them again and placed on his shoes before giving them a wave and rushed down the stairs, having 30 minutes left before the ball would start but only five before the carriage arrived. By carriage it would take almost 20 minutes to get to the castle since everyone else would also be trying to get there to so it would take a while then the normal ten minutes. He left the staircase for the attic and went to the stairs leading down to the entrance hall. Down by the door was his two step-brothers and stepmother, fixing a few loose ends on their ensemble.

“Step-mother, how do I look?” Lance asked when he stepped onto ground floor. Haggar and his stepbrothers all turned to him. Haggar and Zarkon looked disgusted while Sendak looked pleased and gave him a small smile. “I finished everything on the list and this didn’t cost you a penny.”

“He’s right,” Sendak said speaking up. “You said that if he finished the chores, got our suites and got one for himself then he could come with,” he smirked as she frowned turning back to Lance.

“Hmm, I did say that,” Haggar said as she walked around Lance inspecting him. “What an interesting tie, wouldn’t you say so Zarkon?” she asked pulling on the black tie around his neck.

“What-” Zarkon looked closely and snarled. “That’s my tie!” He then pulled the tie from Lance’s neck, ripping the material apart and Lance gasped in pain as his head was jerked forward before the material broke.

“I-i didn’t know!” Lance said and Zarkon snarled again as he pulled on the sleeve of the jacket, pulling the seams apart. He continued that until he knew the suite couldn’t be fixed in time and smirked in victory. “Huh,” the sound escapes and Lance clenched his teeth together as he looked away and saw Sendak looking sadly at the remains, a slightly horrified look on his face.

“Be clear on this,” Haggar began leaning toward his face, “you were never going to go with us. You  _ are worthless _ . You  _ are nothing _ . The prince and king would be horrified to have you there. I’m doing them a favor. You’ll _ never _ find anyone who will  _ love you like your deceased parents _ ,” she finished and Lance sucked in a harsh breath. He bit his lower lip preventing it from moving and felt pressure on his eyes from unshed tears. Haggar had brought up his worst fears and rubbed them in his face. All he wanted was to go to the ball and be with his three friends and maybe actually meet a new person, so he wouldn’t be so lonely.

But now, those small hopes were dashed. He stood still as Haggar smirked with an evil glint, seeing that she hit her mark and walked out the door, Zarkon in tow. Sendak looked at Lance horrified at what Haggar said and saw the glistening shine to Lance’s eyes. He stepped toward Lance but stopped at a voice. “Are you coming or not Sendak!?” Zarkon shouted from outside and Sendak looked out before turning back. Lance gave a small smile and nod. Sendak then turned back to the door and left, not wanting to incur Haggar’s anger. He closed the door softly behind himself and Lance let his shoulders slump. Above, he heard a soft, sad squeak and saw his mice friends on the banister, looking down sadly at his ruined suite they made him. The sob he held in came out and he ran from through the house, out the kitchen and to the garden in back where a fountain stood. A fountain his father made as a gift for their anniversary, now it had cracks running it it and vines grew up the sides and pooled in the bottom. It was a beautiful thing that ran on wind power. Something that many loved.

He fell to his knees, arms going onto the fountains sides and placed his head on his arms. He rubbed his head on his ruined sleeve as tears kept coming down his cheeks. “Why did you have to leave me with her, papa? Why?” he cried out to the sky. He felt movement and noticed that his arms weren’t on stone anymore but something soft, cloth. He lifted his head when he felt a hand stroke his hair looked in shock at the figure. Sitting there was an old woman in a blue robe, her white hair pulled into a big bun at the top of her head. Her skin was a pale brown, like she was kissed by the sun. Her eyes were a warm, kind blue that shimmered down at him as she smiled.

“Hello, little one,” she greeted and he looked at her confused.

“Who are you?” he asked and her smiled brightened.

“I’m your fairy godmother,” she answered and he looked at her in disbelief.

“You can’t be,” he said and she tilted her head.

“And why’s that?” she asked gently.

“They aren’t real,” he replied and she smiled down at him.

“They are. And I’m here to grant you your wish of going to the ball. For you will go,” she said. “Now, let’s go get a couch for you,” she helped him up and looked around before seeing in a patch, a pumpkin. “Ah, that’ll do,” she said walking over to it. She then put a hand into her billowing sleeve and pulled out a silver and crystal wand with a smile. “Bibbidi bobbidi boo!” she said with a smile and magic coursed through the wand toward the pumpkin before landing on it. It then started growing in size and changing. Soon it was a silver carriage with vines and leaves decorating it and Lance gasped as he saw it.

He felt something tapping his feet and looked down to see his mice and he smiled at them. “Uh, you wouldn’t mind little mice’s if I turn you into magnificent horses to pull this carriage will you?” the fairy godmother asked and the mice all shook their heads and back away. “Bibbidi bobbidi boo!” she called out again and the magic went to the mice turning them into white horses. The mice then went to the carriage where vines went out and gently attached to the reigns on them. Lance walked up to the mice and started petting one.

“Blue, you look amazing,” he said patting her neck and Blue neighed, butting her nose against his chest. A laugh left Lance at the gesture and he continued petting her head and neck.

His fairy godmother then looked around, “You’re going to need a coachman and footmen,” she said as she looked around. A goose waddles by and looks at the carriage and mice with curiosity. “Ah! Mr. Goose,” she called and the goose looked over at her, head tilted. “Would you mind becoming a coachman?” she asked and the goose shook his head. “Lovely. Bibbidi bobbidi boo!” she shouted and the goose was lifted into the air before changing and falling onto the seat at the carriage’s front.

“I’m a goose, I don’t know how to drive,” he commented.

“Oh, you’ll do fine. Follow the road, the mice will show you the way,” she said and the goose nodded still looking uncertain. Now the footmen,” she said and on the fountain she saw two lizards running. “Little lizards,” she called and the two looked up at her. “I’m going to make you footmen, alright?” she said and they too nodded, wanting to help Lance. “Bibbidi bobbidi boo!” The lizards ran toward the carriage and changed at the same time. They were fully changed once they arrived at the carriage and Lance smiled at them.

“This is amazing,” he said and his fairy godmother nodded. She then turned to the carriage.

“Now off you go!” she called and Lance’s eyes widened.

“Wait, my suite. Can you mend it?” he asked and she looked over it.

“Can I give you something new?” she asked.

“I want to wear this one, it was my father's. It’ll be like he’s actually with me,” Lance replied and she smiled at him.

“Could I gee it up a bit? Wouldn’t mind a nice blue?” she asked and he shook his head, as long at it stayed in the same design, he’d be happy. “Bibbidi…..bobbidi….boo,” she said gently as she swung her wand gently so that it pointed at him. Magic swirled out of the wand and circled around him and he spun looking at it and felt the suite change as he did. Once it finished he looked at the finished suite. The jacket was a light blue with sparkles on it, the tail of it went down to his knees now. His undershirt was a shade deeper of the same blue with his pants being a shade lighter. His tie was loose and bunched up see through with butterflies placed at random but seemingly perfect placed. He smiled at his fairy godmother.

“It’s beautiful, he’d love it,” he said and she smiled at him.

“Now off you go,” she herded him to the carriage and he placed a foot on the step by the footman holding the door. “Wait,” she called and he stepped down. “Are those the best you have?” she asked, pointing her wand at his shoes.

“No one will look at my feet,” he said with a smile.

“No, no. It’ll ruin the whole look. Take them off,” she said and Lance did as she told. She then waved her wand and on his feet glass shoes formed that were simple but elegant slip ons.

“They’re glass?” he asked fascinated and she nodded.

“And you’ll find them really comfortable,” she said and he smiled grateful.

“There’s one last thing. My family will be there and only one wanted me to be there with him,” he said and she nodded.

“I’ll make sure only he recognizes you then in the family, everyone else won’t,” she said and waved the wand and sparkles floated down onto his face. He then went into the carriage and she quickly grabbed the door after it closed before it went off. “Remember, the magic will only last so long. On the last ring, of the last bell at the last stroke of midnight, the magic will fade,” she said and Lance smiled again.

“That’s more than enough time. Thank you,” he said and she nodded with a smile waving the carriage off.

The carriage then went down the road and after a bit they entered the town where strings of candles lit the whole village up. He looked around fascinated as the people who were too old, too young or just didn’t want to be in the crowded palace, celebrated the ball their own way and he smiled. A few of the villagers noticed and recognized him waved and he waved back with a smile. They soon made it to the palace gate and stopped at the steps leading up to the door that was open. Guards stood at the edge, making sure guest knew where to go.

Lance stood outside the carriage and glanced back at the footman. “I’m scared, Mr. Lizard,” he said and the lizard walked up to him. “I’m just a servant in a elegant suite. I shouldn’t be here,” he said and the lizard placed a hand on his shoulder.

“And I’m just a lizard, not a footman. But have fun while it lasts,” he said and Lance smiled gratefully to him.

“Thank you,” he said touching the hand before walking up the stairs. He followed the line of guards and stopped at a door. He took a deep breath before knocking.

Everyone heard the door open and turned to see a tan man in a beautiful blue suite walk to the banister, his eyes widening as he saw everyone looking up at him. His cheeks tinted a faint pink before a smile graced his lips as he saw his friends and Sendak smile at him. Katie waved from her spot and he started walking down the steps before stopping at a landing. He swept one arm in front of him to his stomach while his other went behind to the small of his back. He then bent forward low showing his respect before straightening.

He then walked down the steps and people all stepped back. He then made his way over to Katie and Hunk with a smile. They smiled at him once he got to them and gave them a hug. “You look amazing,” Hunk said and Lance smiled, ducking his head a bit.

“Thanks, Hunk. You guys look amazing too,” he said and the two smiled.

“Oh, the shop owner that got you the cloths wanted me to give you this,” she said pulling out a box and Lance took it from her outstretched hands. He then opened it and saw inside were white gloves. He then pulled the gloves on and Katie took the box back, placing it in her bag.

“Looks like you got someone else’s attention,” she whispered and Lance turned to see that Prince Keith was making his way over to them.

“What!?” he whisper shouted and Katie nodded when Lance turned back to him. “Why would he want to talk to me?” he asked and Katie shrugged.

“Maybe because you look dashing?” Hunk suggested and Lance hit Hunk’s arm.

“Not helping-” he stopped short when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He tensed slightly before taking a breath and turning around to face Keith. All around people had backed up giving them space and Keith gave Lance a bow who sucked in a quiet breath.

“May I have this dance?” he asked and Lance could only nod and Keith smiled gently before taking his hand. Lance glanced back and saw Hunk and Katie smiling while holding thumbs up. He looked forward again and saw Sendak smiling at him and Lance gave a small smile himself. They positioned themselves in the center of the floor with everyone on the edges allowing the prince his first dance.

They then bowed to each other and Lance managed to get his mouth close closer to the prince’s ear so he could talk quieter. “I, uh….I don’t know how to dance,” he said quietly, a pink tint covered his cheeks as they straightened and Keith had a smile.

“Just follow my lead,” he said and Lance nodded, allowing Keith take his hand and place his other where it was needed and then the music started. He then did what Keith did and soon remembered the dance that his parents did when he was a child. He got the hang of it quickly, smiling happily as he did something his parents did. “So you’re Katie’s friend?” he asked suddenly and Lance nodded.

“Yes. How do you know Katie?” Lance asked, eager to keep the conversation away from his life.

“My brother’s friends with her brother. So I see her helping him sometimes in the castle,” he explained before placing his arm around Lance’s waist and picking him up, spinning him slightly. Lance squeaked in surprise at that and Keith chuckled a bit. “How do you know her?” he asked and Lance sighed, a fond smile on his lips.

“We, uh, met when I was younger. My…….father traded some herbs for medicine to Katie’s dad and I was with him. We soon started hanging out and have been friends ever since,” Lance said and Keith nodded.

“You look like a prince in that,” Keith commented as they spun across the floor and Lance’s cheeks turned red.

“I look alright…..Y-your the one that looks nice,” Lance stammered out flustered. Keith smiled at Lance as Lance ducked his head.

“But you do look amazing, though,” Keith said and Lance kept his head down.

“T-thanks,” he managed and they finished the dance in silence. The music stopped and applause rang out and they bowed to each other. Soon, another song started up and other couples joined them on the floor.

“Shall we?” Keith asked and Lance nodded. Keith led them through an upbeat song. Any and every time Keith picked Lance up for a spin, Lance laughed in joy at it. Everytime he passed by Katie and Hunk he waved to them with pure joy on his face. Sendak and Shiro it seemed had joined them along with Matt. Katie and Hunk smiled back with waves while Matt gave him thumbs up, making Lance laugh more. Sendak and Shiro just smiled, happy to see their respected brothers happy.

Everytime Lance laughed had Keith curious as to why he was. But with each one, it made that sound one of Keith’s favorite things to hear. He smiled along with Lance as they continued dancing. One dance turned to three which turned to four then to five. All the while others joined or left they stayed. At some point, Katie came onto the floor with her brother and the two danced together in the center of the floor laughing as Matt started doing random moves with his sister. Soon the sixth dance came and Lance bowed to Keith, finally tired out while Keith was only mildly winded. “I….uh….I think that’s enough dancing now,” Lance puffed out with a smile and a small laugh.

“Alright. Follow me, I wish to show you something then,” he said and Lance nodded as Keith then took his hand and led him from the room with a quick wave to his brother who smiled back. Keith led Lance through the garden and down a walled path. He then went through an arched doorway into a little cove with a huge tree with a swing. “I don’t usually show people this. This is where my brother and I went when we were little,” he explained as Lance went toward the tree and placed a hand on it. He then turned back to Keith and smiled.

“This is wonderful,” Lance replied and Keith gave a small smile back. Lance then turned back to look at the swing. “Do you mind?” he asked and Keith shook his head. The smile on Lance’s face grew as he sat down onto the swing. “I haven’t been on once since I was a little kid,” Lance admitted.

“I haven’t either. Being a Prince is time consuming. Would you like me too...?” he asked gesturing to the swing and Lance smiled. Keith walked behind Lance and placed his hand onto the small of Lance’s back. Lance tensed slightly before relaxing as Keith pushed him forward gently. “So I don’t really know of you’re family life. All I know is that it’s tense enough Katie can’t or won’t tell anyone,” Keith said and a frown graced Lance’s lips. Keith saw it and prefered it when Lance smiled. A frown had no place on his face. “If it’s not to much, can you tell me why?” he asked and Lance looked away as he stopped the motion of the swing, losing a shoe in the process.

“Oh,” the small, one syllable word left Lance’s mouth as he saw the shoe on the grass. “Um,” Lance continued to look away and Keith went in front of him and grabbed the shoe.

“It’s made of glass?” he asked, momentarily distracted and Lance nodded. “How?” he asked and Lance shrugged.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he said and Keith gave a small nod and smirk.

“I’ll take your word for it. Here,” he kneeled down and then placed the shoe onto Lance’s foot. “If you’re too uncomfortable I understand,” he said and Lance nodded thanks.

“Thank you for understanding. It’s tense, But I guess I can say that I don’t have my original parents,” he said at length and Keith gave a sympathetic smile.

“Me too. My mother died years ago and my father died just three years ago,” he said and Lance nodded.

“I know. My father told us anything that happened to your family,” Lance said quickly looking away. “My mother died in childbirth when I was a young kid, my unborn sister died with her. Years later, he remarried and died about five or so years ago,” Lance explained and Keith nodded.

“Thanks for telling me this much,” he said and Lance nodded.

“Shouldn’t you perhaps get back? I’m sure everyone’s missing you,” Lance said and Keith shook his head.

“I showed them myself yesterday and my brother is keeping them occupied for the moment. They won’t miss me that much,” Keith said and Lance gave a rueful smile.

“Well, not everyone saw you yesterday. So it’d be rude of me to keep you from them,” he said and Keith nodded.

“Can you give me your name so that I might see you again?” he asked and Lance looked away.

“I’m no one. It doesn’t matter what I’m called. I’m sure you’ll meet someone amazing,” Lance said standing up from the swing and they both started down the walkway back toward the party.

“Well, I certainly wish to learn your name,” Keith said and a faint blush appeared on Lance’s cheeks and they continued walking, Lance swaying slightly, happy with what’s happened.

“I’m sorry. I just can’t,” Lance said and Keith looked over with a kind look.

“I understand if it’s too diffi--” the ringing of the bell sounded and Lance looked up to the bell. The hands were pointed at midnight and the countdown until all the magic vanished started. Lance glanced back at Keith with a sad, fearful, and guilty look.

“I’m sorry but I  _ have _ to go!” Lance said as he started running back to the palace and Keith stared confused before he ran after him.

“Wait!” he shouted and Lance looked back.

“I had a really nice time. But I can’t stay!” Lance shouted and he ran up the stairs, past the guards that stood guard. He ran into the ballroom and looked around, seeing Katie and Hunk in the distance. He ran over to them and gave them a quick hug before looking at Shiro who stood by confused. “Your brother is an amazing person, I hope you know that,” Lance said quickly before he started off again, running up the stairs right as Keith came in and saw Lance going up. He ran after Lance through the dance and some man grabbed Keith and started dancing before Keith pulled away, running up the stairs, and they all watched confused.

“Forgive my brother for grabbing yours, your highness,” Sendak said looking over at Zarkon as he watched deflated as Keith ran off.

“That's your brother?” Shiro asked and Sendak nodded with a sigh. A laugh left Shiro before he turned back to the stairs. “I have no idea what's happening, but I better follow to find out,” Shiro said already heading toward the stairs. “Ulaz! Come!” Shiro shouted as he went after his brother and the captain of the guard nodded. They then ran up the stairs after Keith as the ball continued on enjoying themselves.

“Please, wait!” Keith shouted and Lance looked up the steps toward Keith as he ran down the steps. Lance looked at him with a ruefully happy look before the bell rang again and he turned back. He ran down the steps and suddenly, one of his feet was bare and the tinkling sound of glass hitting stone rang and he turned to see his shoe several steps up as it finally stopped moving. “Wait!” Keith shouted once more, two others appeared and quickly made their descent and Lance recognized Shiro as one but not the other.

He looked between the two and made a sound of frustration before running down the steps abandoning the shoe to continue his race. Keith and Shiro watched as Lance’s eyes flicked between them and the shoe, fear, frustration, and content flicker across his eyes before he turned. “Mr. Lizard!” he called out and the lizards looked up and hurriedly opened the carriage for him as the goose grabbed the reigns, ready for when everyone was on. Lance got into the carriage and the lizards got onto the back and the goose shook the reigns.

“Wait!” Keith shouted as the carriage took off with the mystery friend left.

“Close the gate!” Shiro shouted to the guards but the guards were too slow and the carriage went past. “Open them!” Shiro shouted.

“Captain, ready my horse,” Keith said and Shiro stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

“You’re still needed here. Ulaz will go,” Shiro said and Ulaz nodded, running off to the stable and some other guards that he trusted followed suite.

Lance looked back as the sound of hooves clomping against the cobblestones rang out. Lance looked out the window and saw them coming closer as they raced down the empty roads that were covered with confetti from the festivities that ended earlier was kicked up by the carriages wheels. Lance then turned forward as another ring resounded and the driver quacked. Up ahead was a gate and he pointed to it when he saw that the lizards got their tails. “Hit that lever!” he called and the lizard nodded.   
As they came to said lever he grabbed it with his tail, pulling it back and the gate started its descent. The carriage passed the gate going down the worn, dirt path and the rings resounded out. With each ring, the animals changed, slowly changed back along with the carriage. “No, no, no!” Lance chanted as the carriage and animals changed back he reached out and got one lizard in and turned to the other, getting them inside safely as the carriage slowly turned into a pumpkin, shutting them from the outside.

They tumbled and soon hit something causing the pumpkin to break. Lance let out a shout of surprise and fright. He tumbled to the ground but rolled back to his feet. He looked around and saw that everything was back to normal, only his feet were off. He looked down and saw that he still had on the one glass shoe and laughed. He bent down and pulled it off, planning on keeping it clean and safe. After a while of walking on the path he looked down at his mice friends and sighed.

“Here, you can ride in the shoe. You’ll find that it’s really comfortable,” he said and the mice climbed into the shoe and squeaked thanks. On a wall, the two lizards did their weird walk\run thing keeping pace with Lance. On the ground was the goose as he waddled beside the wall with the lizards. A bout of thunder rolled and rain then started to fall to the ground. A laugh came from Lance as he looked up into the sky with a smile. “Thank you,” he said. The clomping of horse hooves and the jingle of the carriage sounded through the ran and Lance turn back to run back to the house before being seen.

Behind him was the carriage that his stepmother and stepbrothers left on. He went in through gate on the houses wall side and ran to the kitchen door. He ran to the fire place and heard the front door open. He then quickly pulled his gloves off, holding them with his mouth before pushing ash out of the way. After, he placed the glass shoe in the hole after the mice got out. He then pushed the ash over it so that they wouldn't see the shoe before standing up quickly and getting as much ash as he could off his hands then grabbed the gloves from his mouth and clenched them into his fist.

Right then the kitchen door opened and they came in. “Tea and biscuits!” Zarkon shouted walking over to a table. “Why are you happy? And wet?” he asked once he saw Lance properly.

“Oh, I went for a walk in the rain to cheer myself up,” Lance replied turning to get the kettle. As he turned he saw Sendak smirk at that and Lance smiled. He placed the kettle on the stove with a little dance that he did with Keith earlier with a hum. He then grabbed a plate of biscuits and settled them on the table soon joining the others.

“Poor people. So strange,” Zarkon said with a sneer but Lance didn't think anyone could ruin his good mood.

“Have you heard, there was a mystery prince at the ball!” Sendak said and Lance looked up confused then smiled.

“Really? Mystery prince?” Lance asked and Zarkon nodded agreement, actually supporting what his brother said.

“Yes, the man walked down the stairs to his friends and the prince walks up to the mystery prince and they dance!”

“But then prince Keith takes him away to tell him off! He had the guards chase him away!” Zarkon shouted with delight and both Lance and Sendak stifled a laugh. Haggar looked at them suspiciously.

“You should have seen the ways our souls connected on the dance floor,” Zarkon said and Lance gave a small snort that only Sendak heard.

“He barely danced with you before going after the mystery prince again,” Sendak said and Zarkon snarled.

“Well, you were by the baker and herbalist the whole time. Then the king went over to you guys. Why didn't you try asking about the prince?!” Zarkon demanded and Sendak shrugged.

“Well, the king came by to talk to his friend Katie and I didn't want to impose. That's a good way to get on someone's bad side,” Sendak said and Lance nodded agreement. “Oh, by the way, Lance,” he turned to Lance who looked up in surprise. “Katie wanted me to give you this as a thanks for fixing her necklace,” Sendak handed over the box that once held the gloves in it, the same gloves that Lance had clenched in his hands. He opened the box with his clenched hand and quickly dropped the gloves inside before looking down in surprise.

“It's a pair of gloves that I saw yesterday in the market,” Lance said and Sendak nodded.

“I guess she bought them to show thanks,” Sendak said and Zarkon scowled.

“Well when are you ever gonna need them?” he asked and Lance shrugged.

“Maybe when your wedding. Maybe never,” Lance replied and Zarkon looked away.

“Anyways, I doubt the prince would even think about you. He didn't even look at you when you danced,” Haggar said at last when Lance got up to grab the kettle. “I overheard that the young prince isn't even looking for love,” she finished and Lance looked up surprised then a little sad. He knew it was too good to be true.

“Well, I'm off to bed. I'll need to be up early if you want those ball outfits cleaned,” Lance said and Haggar nodded.

“Of course. Let's be off ourselves, sons,” she said and the two nodded. Zarkon and Haggar then got up after finishing their drinks and left the room. Sendak stayed back and smiled.

“I'm sure Keith is looking for love now,” was all he said before leaving behind a flustered, blushing step-brother. Lance then quickly cleaned up before getting the glass shoe from the ashes. He then grabbed the box and tucked it under his arm before starting the trek upstairs to the attic while dusting off the shoe. Once upstairs he opened up a cavity in the floor where a journal and a box with both his fathers and mothers things that he cherished. He then added the shoe, nestling it between the journal and box wall. He then pulled the journal out along with a pencil. He then went over to the chair and sat down, writing down what happened that night, reliving each moment with a smile as he wrote it down like he was actually talking to his parents.

Finally, he finished writing everything down and placed it back inside the cavity, closing it from sight. A sigh escaped him as he then changed into his night clothes and went to his bed. His mice friends soon joined him on it and curled up together by his head and they let off small, contented squeaks.

**XXX**

Keith and Shiro walk back into the palace and the ball as Ulaz and his men rode off after the man. In Keith’s hand, he turned the glass shoe around, examining it from all angles. “He had glass shoes?” Shiro asked and Keith nodded.

“He did say I wouldn’t believe him if he told me, but I’m open to ideas,” Keith said and Shiro nodded.

“Then they have to be made to only fit his feet comfortably. And if the guards don’t catch up, we’ll do a search for him, use the shoe and what you remember of his physical appearance,” Shiro said and Keith nodded.

“How many people could have brown hair and skin, and blue eyes?” Keith asked and Shiro nodded.

“I shouldn’t think that many,” Shiro replied. They soon entered the ballroom and went over to where Allura stood. “How's everything so far?” he asked and Allura turned toward them with a smile.

“Some families have left for the night. Some are confused as to why Keith was running. Besides that, everyone's happy with how the evening went,” Allura said and Shiro nodded.

“I'd hope so,” Shiro replied and Allura smiled as she looked back over the crowd.

“If you wanted to talk to Katie and her big friend the baker, you can still. They haven't left yet,” Allura continued and Shiro nodded.

“I’m gonna go say goodbye to them,” he said and Allura nodded. “Want to come with?” he asked Keith and he shook his head.

“I think I’m going to go retire to my room now,” he said and Shiro nodded understanding.

“Of course. Rest well. I’ll tell you what we get from Ulaz when he returns,” Shiro said and Keith nodded before turning to head down a hallway. Shiro then made his way over to Katie and Hunk who was chatting with the boy who’s brother tried dancing with Keith when he chased after the mystery friend. But Matt wasn’t there anymore. “Katie, Hunk! I hope you’ve enjoyed the party!” Shiro called and the three looked toward him.

“We have. And if your wondering, Matt left after you ran after Keith. He muttered something that sounded like ‘soldiers are gonna be at my door early’ or something like that. I’m guessing not all the soldiers got checked really and they’ll want to get checked off early to get on the road faster,” she said and Shiro nodded.

“It would make sense,” Shiro said before he turned to the broad young man. “I never got your name,” Shiro said and the young man looked at him surprised.

“Sendak, sir. I came with my mother, Haggar, and my brother, Zarkon, the one that  _ tried _ dancing with the prince,” Sendak said and Shiro nodded.

“Nice to finally meet you Sendak. Are you enjoying the party?” he asked and Sendak nodded.

“Indeed sir. It’s been a pleasure to be here,” he answered and Shiro smiled. Sendak turned to look out and saw Zarkon waving at him from beside the stairs with Haggar behind him. “Oh, it’s time to get going. It was my pleasure to meet you sir,” Sendak said giving a small bow and Shiro nodded. “Oh, Katie, didn’t you say you wanted me to pass along to your friend?” he asked and Katie’s eyes widened before she nodded.

“Yeah. The cloth shop keeper wanted me to give this to him but you’ll get it to him sooner,” Katie said pulling out the box that Lance had opened earlier when he first arrived. Sendak leaned forward to grab it and Katie did the same. “Thanks for reminding me. Wouldn’t want Haggar to question the gloves,” she whispered and Sendak pulled back nodding.

“Of course. I’ll tell him so,” Sendak said and Katie nodded. “Good, uh, good night,” Sendak stumbled over the correct thing since it was technically next morning but night still. Katie and Hunk smiled goodbye and Sendak hurried over to where his brother and mother were and they then walked up the steps. He then turned back to Katie and Hunk who looked amused at the exchange.

“How do you know this Sendak?” Shiro asked and the two looked at each other before looking back at Shiro.

“He….uh, he’s helped my friend!” Katie said quickly and Hunk nodded agreement. What they said was true, Lance had told them that Sendak helped and they’ve only once seen him help since he’s usually with his family leaving Lance alone in the house.

“Yeah! He has! We came to help one day and Sendak was already there helping. That’s how we met,” Hunk said and Shiro looked between the two, eyebrow raised. He gave them what Katie deemed the ‘dad stare’ which wasn’t hard since he had a scar across his nose and his bangs\fringe were white from stress from being held prisoner. He was lucky the rescue team had come right as they tried taking his right arm. He raised his right arm and placed it on his hip waiting for them to continue. While he still had his right arm, he couldn’t move it as good because it was already a quarter way cut.

“It’s the truth,  _ Takashi _ ,” Katie said and Hunk looked between the two wide eyed. No one really used Shiro’s real name besides his parents, wife and brother. But even then, they didn’t use it much.

“You aren’t telling me something. I know it,” he said and Katie continued to glare at Shiro.

“And, as I have said, I won’t tell. Neither will Hunk. We’ve promised not to tell anyone until he’s telled you himself,” she said and Shiro sighed.

“Alright. I won’t push for how Sendak comes into play into this. Happy?” he asked and Katie nodded.

“Of course. But I’ll be even more happy when he finally trusts others,” she said and Hunk nodded agreement looking down.

“Alright, but can I at least ask this, was the man that danced with Keith your friend?” he asked and the two looked at each other and Hunk shrugged.

“He was,” Katie said and Shiro smiled.

“I had a suspicion it was. Thank you. Now, why don’t you go back to your homes? It’s late,” Shiro said and the two nodded, giving quick goodbyes before going up the stairs and out to the village where their houses were.

Shiro walked into his office where Ulaz was said to be waiting the next morning. He went over to the desk and leaned against it. “I’m guessing he got away?” Shiro asked and Ulaz nodded.

“He did. Pulled the village gate’s lever and got away,” he explained and Siro nodded, a sigh escaping him.

“Then we’ll have to do it the hard way. Once Keith gets up, he’ll give the description and test the people that arrive to see if their feet fit into the shoe,” he said and Ulaz nodded.

“Won’t that be a good amount of people, sir?” he asked and Shiro nodded. “That also means that there’s bound be at least one who will fit the shoe,” he continued and Shiro gazed at him.

“That may be, but this shoe is made from glass. The only way for him to have those all night is if they were custom. Which means they’ll only fit his feet,” Shiro said and Ulaz nodded.

“Of course, sir. I’ll get the messenger ready for the announcement then,” Ulaz said turning and Shiro nodded.

“See you in a bit,” he replied as the door shut and he turned to the window. “I hope you’ll come back to my brother, mystery friend,” he said to the window.

**XXX**

Lance stretched his arms up, pulling his back and getting out some satisfying pops. A hum came out of Lance as he quickly got changed into his normal work clothes and reached a hand out to his mice friends. They all ran up his arms and settled on his shoulders and he made his way downstairs. In the kitchen was Sendak as he sipped some tea, beside him were the outfits from last night. “Good morning, Sendak. Sleep well?” Lance asked and Sendak nodded, pushing a cup toward him.

“I slept well. You?” he asked as Lance took the cup and raised it to his lips taking a sip.

“Slept well. Why are you up?” Lance asked and Sendak gave a small shrug.

“Thought I’d help get these to town safely,” he replied and Lance nodded.

“That’d be welcome,” Lance said as he made them both a quick breakfast. After they ate, he placed the dishes into the sink to be washed later and grabbed a basket that two of the mice were already in as Sendak grabbed the outfits. They then left the house and made their way to the town in the distance.

“So, how did you get that suite and glass shoes? Not to mention, how did mother and brother not recognize you?” he asked and Lance smiled.

“A fairy godmother came to help me,” he said and Sendak’s eyes widened.

“They exist? I thought they were a child’s tail,” he said and Lance laughed.

“I thought that too. But they do, she helped me,” Lance said and Sendak humed. They continue on in silence and soon reach the town and people greet them. They get to the tailor\seamstress and enter it. “Hello, Mrs. Holt,” Lance called out and Mrs. Holt, Katie’s mother, comes out from back.

“Lance, please. Just call me Colleen,” she reminded and Lance nodded.

“Of course. Anyways, is the washer here, Sam?” he asked. Katie’s parents ran a joint business, Colleen made and fixed outfits and her husband when he was free cleaned them. Most of the time, he was off discovering new plants and seeing what their properties were. “Or is he galavanting in the forest as you like to put it?” he teased and Colleen laughed.

“No, he’s here in back. Just finishing his breakfast, he’ll be done soon,” she said.

“We came by to drop these off to be cleaned,” Lance said gesturing to the outfits she made and she smiled.

“They’re magnificent,” Sendak said and a small laugh left Colleen’s lips as she smiled at Sendak and gave a wave.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Is Katie here or did she leave already to hang with Hunk in the bakery?” he asked and Colleen tilted her head as she thought about it.

“Yeah, she left early. Apparently Hunk wanted to try something with her. Just leave these here. They’ll be all clean and dry in the afternoon,” she said and Lance nodded.

“Alright!” he shouted at the door waving. Sendak followed behind and they went over to the bakery. Lance opened the bakery door and the sweet smells of freshly baked bread wafted out. They entered the bakery and saw Hunk kneading dough with Katie on the counter tinkering with something. “Morning!” he said cheerily and they nodded agreement.

“Morning!” they both replied. “Hey, Sendak!” Katie said. “So, Zarkon tried dancing with Keith. That was funny,” she said and Sendak laughed.

“Indeed,” he replied and Lance looked at Sendak curiously.

“Zarkon said he dancced but no one has told me the full details of this,” he said and Katie and Hunk look to each other.

“Ok, so basically right after you run up the stairs Keith makes his way through and Zarkon grabs onto him and they dance for like, two minutes at most all the while Keith is looking to the stairs before he finally manages to get free and race after you. All the while Zarkon just looks on both dumbstruck and disappointed. Then Sendak apologizes for Zarkon’s behavior and Shiro laughs it off!” she said and Lance started laughing himself.

“Oh my god! That’s hilarious!” Lance said and both Hunk and Sendak join in in the laughing. “Anything else hilarious happen?” he asked once his laughter died down and they shook their heads.

“So, tell us, how on earth did you get that suite,” she said and Lance nodded.

“Alright, but don’t laugh,” he said and the two looked at each other confused. “A fairy godmother came and helped me,” he said and his two friends looked at each other with confused looks before turning to Lance.

“Fairy godmother?” Hunk asked and Lance nodded.

“I know it’s hard to believe but it’s true,” he said and Hunk scratched his head.

“Ya, it is hard to believe, but I know you wouldn’t lie. So, I believe you,” he said and Katie nodded agreement.

“Thanks. So, have any bread ready?” he asked and Hunk nodded.

“Yup, and it’s the best one,” Hunk replied with a smile turning toward a case and grabbed one of the loaves.

“Thanks, bud,” Lance said grabbing the wrapped loaf from Hunk and placed it in his basket before grabbing the coin bag “How much?” he asked and Hunk waved him off once more. “You don’t have to keep letting me have them for free, Hunk,” Lance said and Hunk just smiled.

“My family likes you and they want to give you it free. We make more than enough for it to not be a problem,” he explained and Lance sighed.

“Alright. Fine,” he conceded. “Do you want me to get you anything, Hunk?” he asked and Hunk shook his head.

“Nah, don’t need anything,” he said and Lance sighed.

“You, Katie?” he asked and she nodded.

“I’ll come with you,” she said jumping off the counter and they all then left the shop with Hunk waving good bye.

“I’m gonna go say thanks to the owner then,” he said and both Sendak and Katie nodded. They made their way over to the shop. “Hello,” Lance greeted and the owner turned over to them. “Thank you for your gift,” he said and the owner smiled.

“It’s nothing. Thanks again for helping with those flowers,” the owner said and Lance nodded.

“It was my pleasure. Have a great day, sir,” Lance said and the owner nodded, a smile on his face as they left his stall. They then started walking through getting supplies they needed. As they walked, a horn resounded out and the all looked over to where there was a raised platform. Standing there was the trumpeter and a messenger from the Castle.

“Here ye! Here ye!” the messenger called out and everyone looked up at him. Once everyone in shops and whatnot came out he raised a scroll and opened it. “All people that fit the description of having tanned skin, brown hair and deep blue eyes, is to go to the castle to try on the shoe left. Or if you are the mystery prince, come forth to the castle with the matching shoe,” he said and there were gasps from all over the crowd. Lance stared wide eyed as the messenger left.

“Are you gonna go?” Katie asked and Lance shook his head, getting himself out of his daze before looking down at her.

“Why would I? He wouldn’t want me,” he said turning from where the messenger had once stood.

“He does want you! Look, he’s sent that out in a search for you!” Katie said and Sendak placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Go on, Lance. I saw the way he stared at you when you danced. And from the way he chased after you, he seemed to really care,” Sendak said and Lance looked between the two.

“You think I should?” he asked and they both nodded.

“I know Keith would never intentionally hurt you. And Shiro would also make sure of that. And if you get together, you can leave your retched stepmother and stepbrother behind!” she said and then quickly looked ever at Sendak. “No offense.”

“None taken. If given the chance, I’d leave them too,” he said and both Lance and Katie nodded understanding. “Please, go. You deserve to be happy,” he said and Lance hesitantly nodded.

“Alright. But only if you come with me,” Lance said and Sendak nodded.

“Of course. Now, let’s go get the shoe of yours!” he said and they nodded goodbye to Katie who said she’s inform Hunk of what's going on. The two made their way back to the house quickly, by then it was midmorning. They entered the kitchen and Lance turned to Sendak.

“I’ll be down soon, wait here,” he said and Sendak nodded. Lance set the basket down and ran up the stairs. He opened the door to the attic and went over to where the cache was. He pulled the floorboard up and looked around in surprise. The glass shoe was gone!

He looked up and someone cleared their throat. He turned to the source and saw that it was Haggar. She held the glass shoe in her hand, twirling it about, watching the rays catch in the glass. “So, your the mystery prince,” she said and Lance swallowed the lump in his throat. “Did you steal this?” she demanded and Lance shook his head. “Then how did you get it!?” she demanded next.

“I didn’t steal it. Not everything costs something,” Lance said and Haggar scoffed.

“In this world, you must pay for everything. Pay! Pay! Pay!” she ranted, pacing the room. “Nothing is free, nothing!” she continued.

“If your nice, good things happen,” Lance said and Haggar glared.

“That’s not true,” she said and then she sat down again. “How about a wager. I let you go and marry this prince, but I will teach that boy manners. He won’t know how to rule a country when his brother dies,” she said and Lance glared at her.

“No, I won’t let you get to his wonderful family. For all I know, you’ll try killing them off so you can rule. I couldn’t safe my father from you, but I can save them,” Lance said glaring. Haggar sneered at Lance before smashing the shoe onto the wall and a gasp ripped itself from his throat. “Why!? Why are you so mean?” Lance demanded as he looked at the shattered remains of the shoe.

“Because the world is a cold, mean place. I met the love of my life and have my two wonderful sons. Then years later, he gets sick and dies. I didn’t think I’d love again. Then I met your father and he let me love. But then, life took him too. Now you see?” she then stood up. “Life only takes, never gives! You have to be harsh in life if you want to get by!” she said. She then stalked to the door and pushed Lance away. He fell to the ground with a grunt and a pained sound escaped his lips. He looked back and watched as Haggar closed the door and he heard the lock click into place.

He scrambled to his feet and ran to the door trying to open it but with no success. He winced as he pulled his hands back and saw the glass pieces in them. He walked over to the lounge chair and sat down in it heavily, eyes never leaving his hands. He tried moving one but winces as the glass moved in his hands. Squeaks came through and he turned to the door and watched as the mice ran under the door and came to him. All five looked at his hands then scrambled over and looked closer.

Footsteps echoed in the hall and Lance looked in confusion. “Lance! Are you ok?” Sendak asked and Lance sighed.

“No, glass went into my hands,” Lance called back and a soft curse was heard.

“I’ll get the medkit. Be back soon,” Sendak called and the sound of running was heard. The mice turned back to Lance and started pulling the pieces out and handing them off to be placed onto the small table. Ebony sat on Lance’s shoulders, rubbing her head against his cheek every time he winced. Soon footsteps were heard again and Ebony went to the door were the supplies were pushed through one at a time. First was a cloth that Ebony ran over that allowed him to put pressure onto the multiple cuts to clear the wounds.

The other mice helped bring the supplied over and then they cleaned and bandaged the wounds. “How are they?” Sendak asked and Lance sighed.

“They hurt like crazy, but should heal in a few days. They weren’t that deep luckily,” he called back.

“That’s good. Would you like me to inform your friends?” he asked and Lance looked to his friends. They nodded agreement and he gave them a smile. “Yeah. Tell them I may not being seeing the for a while,” Lance said.

“Will do,” Sendak said. Sendak looked at the door sadly before turning and running down the stairs, knowing the mice will take care of Lance. When Haggar had come down looking smug and furious with the remains of the glass shoe’s heel, he knew something happened. Now, he ran down the stairs after checking on Lance to head back to town and to the bakery where Hunk and Katie would be waiting. He went to the side and saw one of the horses already walking about and he went over to it. He quickly got onto it and rode down the path toward town.

He soon arrived and made his way to the bakery avoiding people walking around, both mindlessly and purposefully. He finally arrived outside and tied the reigns to a post and entered the bakery. The two looked up curiously at him as he entered and Lance wasn’t seen. “Haggar found out,” he said and their eyes widened. “She smashed the shoe and he’s looked inside his room in the attic. His hands got cut but I got him the medkit and the mice are helping. But we need to figure out how to get him out,” Sendak explained and the two were shocked.

“Well, we could maybe break the lock while she and Zarkon are out. But, the likelihood of her leaving the house are slim,” Katie said and Sendak nodded.

“Indeed. She’s not letting Lance out anytime soon. Not for food and water nor for anything. And to make sure, what better way than staying put?” he asked and they nodded their heads in agreement.

“We could also get Shiro to go to your house if he knew that. But then you’d have to come along since you’d’ve been a witness,” Hunk said and the two turned to Sendak.

“While Lance agreed to going, he never said he’d tell them about homelife,” he said and the two sighed. Sendak was right, Lance never agreed to telling his maybe future husband of what happened.

“Ok, then we’ll just figure something out,” Katie said and they all nodded agreement.

**XXX**

Keith paced the throne room as yet another man left in tears. That was the 30th person to come. It’s been three days and both him and Shiro were getting frustrated at this. He had heard that from Matt that Katie would try getting her friend to come, but so far, he hadn’t come yet. “Keith, please stop pacing,” Allura asked coming into the room after escorting the latest person out.

“This isn’t working. What if he actually doesn’t want to come?” Keith asked stopping his pacing and Shiro sighed walking over to him. Shiro placed his hands onto Keith’s shoulders getting his brother to look at him.

“That’s not true. Matt told me that Katie said her friend had a good time. Something might be preventing him,” he reasoned and Allura nodded agreement.

“That must be it,” Allura said walking over to the two. “Why don’t you go ask her? She could know what’s happening. She told Matt her friend was going but then Matt said, she’s gone closed lip,” Allura reasoned and the brothers nodded. Matt told them when he returned that Katie said her friend was coming. But then, that evening after a day of failure, he had come back and said she wouldn’t talk about it .

“Let’s go,” Shiro said and the two of them with Ulaz and a couple guards following, left the castle and went to the village. They arrived at the bakery, a horse already tied to a post, and pushed the doors open. Inside was hunk, Katie and Sendak bent over a counter. They straightened up at their entrance and looked at each other.

“Hello, Shiro, Keith. How’s it, uh, going?” Katie asked and Shiro and Keith looked at each other.

“Not well as I assume you’ve heard,” Shiro replied, meaning the hunt for the mystery prince. Katie flinched a little at that, getting the meaning instantly. “You said your friend was coming on the first day. Yet it’s been three and he has yet to come. We’ve come to the theory that something is stopping him. If so, we’d like to help,” he said and the three shared looks. Sendak looked back at the two and sighed, shoulders slumping.

“You are…..correct in that assumption,” he said and Katie elbowed him.

“But what about-” she started but Sendak raised a pale hand.

“I know what I said. But it’s been three days and we’ve come up with nothing,” he said and Katie slumped at that with a nod. “My brother has been trapped in his room for the past three days,” he said and the two brothers look at each other confused.

“What does Zarkon have to do with this?” Shiro asked and Sendak shook his head.

“No, stepbrother. Your mystery prince is my stepbrother, who is currently locked in the attic which he calls his room. Haggar figured out it was Lance that danced with Keith and tried making a deal that he wouldn’t accept. Even if he did, I’d stop it. She broke the glass shoe he had, pushed him down and then locked him up there,” he explained and the brothers looked at each other shocked. “He got hurt from landing on the glass but I got him a medkit through under the door one at a time. He has mice friends that helped him since he couldn’t move his hands. I came to his friends when this first happened and we’ve been trying to make a plan since,” he finished and the two looked at each other.

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Keith demanded stepping forward and Shiro placed a hand on his brothers shoulders.

“We, didn’t want to go against his trust by telling you of family history. But, I finally decided that, we need help,” Sendak said and the others nodded.

“Thank you for telling us,” Shiro said stepping forward. “Now, what can we do to help?” he asked and they shrugged.

“We don’t know,” Katie admitted.

“What if we go to the house?” Keith asked, he liked doing things straightforward, not liking all the little details of planning a sneak like mission.

“Yeah. What if we go to the house asking to have the shoe tried on anyone there,” Shiro said and they nodded.

“One problem though, she wouldn’t allow Lance down,” Sendak said and they looked down.

“Well, if they’re given suspicions that there was another person, then they would be able to order her to show them,” Katie said and they nodded.

“Like what?” Shiro asked and both Sendak, Katie and Hunk smiled.

“For the past days, when Lance thought he was alone, he’d sing. He always sings in the morning and afternoon,” Sendak said and the brothers looked at each other.

“How long does it take to get to your house?” Keith asked looking at Sendak.

“By horse, five minutes. Walking, ten,” he said and Keith nodded.

“We could go today then,” Keith said and Shiro nodded.

“I’ll stay back as you and some guards go with Sendak leading you. But, I suggest you go under the disguise of a guard. That way, you can see first hand it this mother actually tries lying, then we can officially do something,” Shiro said and Keith nodded agreement.

“Let’s go then,” Keith said and Shiro nodded.

“Go on ahead,” he said and Keith nodded, already heading to the door with a purpose to change into the guard's uniform, wanting to get to Lance already. Shiro turned back to Sendak and the friends. “You sure Lance will be singing right now?” he asked and Sendak nodded.

“He’s always done so since he was locked up. There’s no reason as to why today would be different,” he said and Shiro nodded.

“Katie, Hunk,” Shiro turned to the two who straightened up. “Go to the castle and find Matt. I want him to check Lance over once we get him out of that home,” he said and Katie nodded already heading out the door while Hunk went in back where the bigger ovens were and his parent would be. “Sendak, thank you for telling us this,” he said and Sendak nodded.

“It’s no problem. I want Lance to be happy,” he replied and Shiro nodded.

“If you’d like, you could move into the Castle yourself if you don’t want to live with that woman,” Shiro said and Sendak smiled.

“I’ll think about it. I first want to see what happens,” he said and Shiro nodded.

“Of course. I shall be going. My wife will want to know what’s going on. Keith should be back soon,” Shiro said and Sendak nodded. Shiro left the room right as Hunk came back and he too went out, off to the castle.

After a bit, Keith arrived and Sendak nodded to him. “Let’s get going,” he said and Sendak swung up onto the horse he rode into town.

**XXX**

Lance stood up from his chair and started to sway and turn around the room, doing the dance that his parents did and that he did with the prince. “ _ Lavender’s blue, Dilly, dilly, Lavender’s green, _ ” he sang softly, moving about the floor with a smile. “ _ When I am King, Dilly dilly, You shall be Queen, _ ” he sang the next verse and stopped next to the window looking out with a sad expression. A clank resounded and he turned to the door as it swung open showing Haggar in the door with a sneer.

“Do you now accept the deal?” she asked stepping into the room and Lance stiffened.

“No. I won’t let you get to them like you have my family,” Lance replied with a determined look. A scoff escaped her as she stepped forward. Lance backed up and hit the windowsill, she continued forward until she was a foot away from him. He looked over at the table that was over Haggar’s shoulder and flicked his eyes between the mice there and the door. Two got what he meant and both Red and Ebony ran down the table and toward the door as the others stayed put wanting to keep an eye on them.

Haggar raised a hand and whipped it through the air fast, so fast that Lance didn’t have time to act before the palm hit Lance’s cheek, sending him reeling to the side from the force. He stumbled to the side for a bit before catching himself. He raised a hand to his face and placed it where her palm had hit, wanting to make sure she didn’t break any skin allowing blood to flow. Once he reassured himself that there was no blood, just a stinging sensation, he let his hand fall down to his side and he glared at her. “This doesn’t change my stance,” he said.

“This is all the water your going to get today,” she said thrusting a cup at Lance, an evil gleam in her eye. He took the cup and she scowled at him as she turned to leave.

“ _ Mother! I’ve returned! And it looks like some castle guards are coming down the road! _ ” Sendak shouted up.

“Be down in a bit! If they knock tell them I’ll only be a moment!” Haggar shouted down before turning. “I’ll be back.”

**XXX**

Sendak turned to Keith  when they were at the treeline. “Wait about five minutes before coming to the house. That’ll give me enough time to put the horse in the stable and tell Haggar that I saw you. Hopefully she’s not doing anything,” he said and Keith nodded.

“Alright,” he replied and Sendak nodded, turning his horse to the house and setting him to a trot. He stopped at the gate and swung down, opening the gate and leading the horse around back. He quickly got him comfy before running into the house through the kitchen.

“Mother! I’ve returned! And it looks like some castle guards are coming down the road!” he shouted and waited for the reply.

“ _ Be down in a bit! If they knock tell them I’ll only be a moment! _ ” she replied from far up and a dread filled him.  _ What is she doing up there with Lance? _ he thought to himself. A knock resounded and he went over to the door and pulled it open, Ulaz stood there while the rest of his men, a total of nine others and Keith as the tenth behind.

“Hello, Captain. What can I do for you today?” Sendak asked opening the door a bit more.

“We’ve come to have the occupants of this residence try on the glass shoe left behind. May we talk to the man or woman of the house?” he asked and Sendak nodded.

“Of course. She’ll be just a moment,” he replied and Ulaz nodded. “Come in, I’m sure she won’t mind the captain and a couple guards inside,” he said and Ulaz nodded, waving his hand so that Keith and one other, one that held the shoe, swung down from their saddles and came in. They entered the house and went to a side room with couches, sitting down as they waited. Soon, rapid footsteps could be heard and Haggar came out looking snug about something. In the doorway we're two of Lances mice friends, Red and Ebony. He waved a hand and the two came over to him and he kneeled down. They then climbed up his arm and rested on his shoulder. Haggar looked over and sneered at the mice on his shoulders while the guards looked confused.

“They're my,” he started and Haggar increased her glare, “mice. I found them injured and helped them heal. They've stayed ever since,” he said and Keith's eyes widened, realizing that Sendak was forced to lie.

“While I get my other son, why don't you see if Sendak fits the shoe,” she said and the guard nodded. She then left the room as the guard holding the shoe pulled it out and Sendak shook his head.

“I know it won't fit me so I don't need to,” he said and the guard nodded, placing it into the padded container. After a bit, Haggar came back into the room with Zarkon in tow. He sat down on the couch and the guard walked forward before kneeling down. He then took the shoe out and started to try putting it on Zarkon’s foot. After many tries with no success, the guard then placed the shoe back into the container.

“Is there anyone else of residence in the house ma’am?” Ulaz asked and Haggar shook her head.

“No, sire. It's just me and my two sons,” he said and Sendak gnashed his teeth together.

“Are you quite sure, madam?” he tried again and Haggar nodded.

“Of course I'm sure! I have no reason to lie to you, captain,” she said and started ushering them to the door. A dull thump resounded through the house and a mouse came scurrying in. Sendak kneeled down and the mice went to him. The mouse, Jade, kept looking back the way she had coke and Sendak looked that way and up in horror.

“What did you do,  _ Haggar? _ ” Sendak asked and Haggar feigned innocence.

“Nothing, dear,” she said and Sendak growled.

“Give me the key,” he said.

“You will not order me around,” she said and Keith walked forward, pulling off the hat and coat he had on underneath. Haggar looked at him frozen before bowing along with everyone else.

“Then I order you to show us this room that Sendak wishes to inspect,” he said and Haggar nodded. “Go with them, Captain Ulaz,” he said and Ulaz nodded, walking after the two. They went up the many flights and soon stopped outside the door leading to the attic. She pulled out the key and placed it into the lock and turned it open. She then pushed the door open and both Sendak and Ulaz went in. There on the floor was Lance unconscious with Blue and Gold rubbing their heads against his cheek.

His breathing was shallow and a groan made its way out of his throat. “Lance!” Sendak shouted running to Lance’s form. Covered by his hand was a cup that had a small trail of water trickling from it. “What did you do?!” He demanded as Ulaz came forward too, a steely glare on his face.

“He tried defying me so I gave him a sedative. Nothing to worry about,” she said with the hall to sound innocent.

“Ma’am,” Ulaz started and Haggar looked at him, “you've lied to authority about another in this house and gave him something prescribed by doctors. The king will give you your punishment,” he then looked at Sendak. “Am I correct to assume that your brother had no involvement in this?” he asked and Sendak shook his head.

“He was a jerk to Lance but wouldn't even dream of doing this,” he replied truthfully and Ulaz nodded.

“Alright. Let's get back to the castle,” Ulaz said kneeling down and placed his arms under Lance’s shoulders and knees. He then stood up and Sendak followed suite after grabbing Gold and Blue. They then went down the stairs with Sendak behind Haggar watching the cruel woman. They soon entered the room and Keith turned to them, shock written on his face when he sees Lance unconscious in Ulaz’s arms with a red mark on his cheek from where he presumably got slapped. “He was sedated, your highness. To be safe, I'd suggest having Matt check him over,” he said and Keith nodded, walking over and taking Lance from Ulaz.

A small whimper escaped Lance’s mouth and Keith tightened his grip. Lance’s head went into the crook of his neck, his face becoming slightly relaxed as he subconsciously realized he was safe. “Let's get going,” Keith said walking out and everyone followed. Ulaz had his hand on Haggar’s shoulder, making sure she didn't go anywhere. They went outside and Zarkon looked on confused,

“What’s going to happen?” he asked and Keith turned to Zarkon, a frown on his lips as he looked down at Lance’s form.

“Well, you stay here. Once Lance wakes up, he can tell us what he wants for you. Your mother here,” he jerked his head toward Haggar as Ulaz put her on a spare horse that Sendak brought out, “her fate is decided by King Shiro. Your brother, he can chose to live in the castle or not. It all depends,” Keith said and Zarkon nodded, gaze to the floor.

“Do you think you can tell Lance I hope he gets better soon. I never imagined mother would do something like this,” he said sincerely and Sendak nodded.

“I will,” Sendak said and Zarkon nodded closing the door. Sendak swung up onto his saddle and rode behind Keith who got up onto the saddle while he talked to Zarkon. He had one hand curled around Lance’s shoulders, keeping him against his chest, while his other held the reigns. They started riding down the path back to the castle and Sendak made sure to be behind and to the side, keeping an eye on Lance. As they rode Lance began to stir in Keith’s arms and Keith looked down. He pulled his horse to a slower speed as Lance looked blearily up.

“Wha-?” he asked and Keith shushed him gently by tightening his grip.

“I got you,” he said. “You won’t have to deal with that woman again,” he said gently and Lance nodded slowly. “Rest now,” Lance hummed as his eyes slowly closed again, a hand reaching out hesitantly to Keith’s shirt and gripping it lightly, his hands still sore. Keith let the reigns fall and he placed it over Lance’s hand, a smile gracing his lips. They entered the village and some of the villagers looked at them in awe before turning to worry at seeing Lance unconscious. One man, the one that told Keith and Shiro about Lance vaguely came up.

“Will he be alright?” he asked pulling his hat down and ringing it.

“We’ll have our healer check him over. Don’t worry, you’ll be kept informed since you all helped him,” Keith said so that everyone heard. The tailor shop and bakery that were next to each other opened showed Katie’s and Hunk’s parents exiting to see what’s happening. They went through the gate and at the steps was Shiro, Allura and Matt. Hunk and Katie were probably in the healing chamber where Matt did his work. Keith pulled the reigns back, getting his horse to stop and the others followed suite. Keith then placed his other hand under Lance’s knees before lifting him slightly. He then moved his leg and lid down from the saddle onto the ground. At the movement, Lance stirred once again and looked around with hazy eyes, wondering where they were.

He hummed a questioning sound and Keith looked down at him as the others looked at him with worry. “What happened to him?” Matt asked stepping forward and grabbed Lance’s free hand.

“Haggar over there,” he jerked his back to where the woman was being taken off the horse by Ulaz, “sedated him. And on the first day of being trapped hurt his hands,” he said answering Matt before looking at Lance. “And you’re at the castle. Safe,” he answered Lance’s unasked question and he hummed again, curling slightly into Keith’s chest.

Matt looked sadly at Lance before waving him forward to follow. Shiro and Allura watched Matt and Keith enter the castle before turning back to Ulaz, Sendak and the others. “Sendak, why don’t you go be with your brother,” Shiro suggested and Sendak nodded, swinging down before bowing hastily then running into the castle to catch up. Shiro then turned back to Ulaz as he held onto Haggar’s arms, holding her into place. “So, what has she done, Ulaz?”

“She treated her stepson like a slave, hurt him, imprisoned him in a room, given him little food and water, sedated him with prescribed medicine that can hurt him more and finally lied about him not being in the house when we heard him collapse after unknowingly taking the sedative,” Ulaz said moving Haggar forward so that they stood in front of them.

“What of the sons?” Allura asked.

“Sendak as you saw helped Lance when he could and then helped us get him out of there. Zarkon it seemed while rude to Lance didn’t know of these recent developments. When he saw Lance unconscious, he seemed genuinely concerned for Lance’s health,” Ulaz said and Shiro and Allura looked at each other. “Prince Keith said for Lance to decide what happens with Zarkon since Zarkon didn’t help bring this unto him,” he added and Shiro nodded.

“Of course. As for you, Miss Haggar,” Allura said glaring down at the woman who didn’t look regretful of her doings. Allura couldn’t even comprehend how someone would treat a family member like a slave. “You are banished from the land. You will have two days to pack anything that you own while one of the guards, Sendak and Lance will oversee it to make sure you don’t take anything that belongs to him. The time limit will begin once Lance has recovered. After, you’ll be escorted to the borders. From there, you are under no circumstances allowed back into the kingdom,” Allura said and Haggar looked down, finally showing some guilt.

“What of my sons?” She asked and Allura looked over at Shiro.

“Sendak will decide if he wishes to stay in the manor or live in the castle. As for Zarkon, Lance will decide what happens with him. Though from what I've seen of him, I have a feeling it'll be very mild his punishment,” Shiro said and Allura nodded agreement.  “For now, you will be put in a cell until then,” Ulaz nodded, taking Haggar down a different way with the other guards following. He turned to Allura and jerked his head to the castle. “Shall we?”

“Yes,” she said and he held his elbow out for her to take and she did that. They then walk down the halls and up a staircase heading to the healing chamber. They entered to see Katie and Matt hovering over Lance checking him over as Hunk mixed ingredients together that Matt presumably told to. Keith leaned against the archway as he waited for them to finish. “How is he?” Allura asked as they entered and Keith looked over at them.

“They said the sedative put a number on him, slowing down everything which isn’t good. Hunk’s mixing together the herbs and whatnot that’ll counter the sedative and now they’re making sure the wounds on his hands. After they said they wanted to make sure nothing else was hurt,” he said and the two nodded.

“Ok, everything looks to be ok,” Matt said. “The mice really know how to clean wounds,” Matt said looking at Lance’s hands. “Hunk, how’s it coming?” he called and Hunk grunted.

“Almost done,” Hunk called back grabbing another herb and placing it into his bowl. He then started mixing the herb in. he then stopped with a triumphant look. “There!” he shouted bringing the bowl with the soupy past over to Matt.

“How much was in the water?” he asked Sendak who was at Lance’s side. “Well, she usually takes one a night doctors order. Since she knows Lance is fit, it’d take more. So, I’d say about three and that’s diluted in water,” he said and Matt nodded.

“Alright then. I’ll need a cup of water to dilute the same amount of this,” he said as Hunk went to get the water while Shiro, Keith and Allura looked confused. Sendak had some semblance of understanding since he learned some medicine. “I need to give him enough to counter what’s in his system but I can’t do too much cause then it could potentially speed things up too much. Wish would not be good. So I need to know what was given to give the right amount of the counter so it will not be counteractive of what we’re trying to do,” he explained and they nodded understanding. He started scooping a bit out and Hunk returned right as he finished scooping with the water.

“Lance, you’re going to need to be sitting up to drink this,” Katie said and Lance’s eyes widened.

“No-” his voice cracked slightly and both Sendak and Keith went to Lance’s side.

“It’s fine, Lance,” Keith said pulling Lance up against his chest as Lance kept staring at the cup in Matt’s hands. “It’s going to help get the sedative out of you,” he said rubbing Lance’s arms.

“Last time--bad--can’t trust,” he replied brokenly and Keith let off a sad humm.

“Lance, please. It’s going to get the sedative out. It’s going to help you, please drink it,” Keith said and Lance whimpered slightly, curling into Keith. “Will you drink it if I gave it to you?” he asked and Lance gave a small nod. Keith held his hand out and Matt gave the cup to him. He then held the cup up to Lance’s lips and Lance parted them just enough for the lip of the cup. As Keith slowly tilted the cup up, Lance swallowed down the contents hesitantly. He looked at Keith, Hunk, Matt, Sendak and Katie and they all nodded encouragement. He soon finished the cup and Matt stepped forward to take it from Keith.

“Ok, Lance, you’re going to start feeling drowsy and disoriented. That means the counter medicine is working, ok? So don’t freak out,” Matt said and Lance looked at him with a hazy glare.

“Why--you--?” he tried asking as the effects started to take place.

“Well, that actually would’ve probable been smart to do. Sorry Lance. But please, don’t get scared or nervous. You know we would never do or give you anything that would even potentially harm you. We care about you,” Matt said and Lance’s glare tapered off as his eyes started to droop shut. “If you want to sleep go ahead. Don’t be startled if you wake up somewhere different alright? We’re going to move you into a different room,” he continued and Lance nodded understanding slowly as Keith moved so he leaned against his chest.

“M’kay,” he replied and soon drifted off after.

“Why don’t we move him to one of the rooms in the castle. All the beds here are cots and they aren’t comfy,” Matt said and Shiro nodded agreement.

“Sure. Keith?” Shiro said and turned to his brother who nodded agreement.

“He can stay in my room,” he said and Shiro nodded.

“Then let’s get him there,” Shiro said and Keith gave a brief nod before placing his arms under Lance. He gently picked up the lanky boy and brought him to his chest. He then walked out of the room with Shiro and Matt beside him.

“What’s Katie and Hunk doing?” Keith asked.

“Cleaning up the stuff. Katie knows how to put away ingredients and herbs and Hunk knows how to clean without disturbing anything. And they know I want to keep an eye on Lance while the sedative is being countered,” Matt said. “Then they’re most likely going to talk to Sendak. You know, that brings up the question of what about the manor? If Zarkon is asked to leave and Sendak choses to live in the castle, who will keep the manor in good shape?” he asked and the brothers looked at each other.

“We’ll figure that out when it comes to it,” Shiro said. “If no one lives there, Lance might have someone he’d like to give or let live there,” he reasoned the two nodded. They soon arrived at Keith’s room and Shiro opened the door allowing Keith through. He walked over to the bed and and Shiro pulled the sheets to the side, allowing Keith to be able to place Lance underneath them. Once Lance was comfortable in the bed, Keith sat down in a chair beside the bed and grabbed Lance’s hand. “I’ll check on Katie and Hunk,” he said before leaving the room. Once Matt had finished another quick check he too sat down on a chair and watched Lance to make sure nothing happened.

**XXX Three Days Later XXX**

Lance’s eyes started fluttering as he forced them to open. His mind was foggy and he had a hard time remembering what went down after Haggar left the room after giving him the cup. He felt something warm holding his hand and he turned his head to see Prince Keith holding it while sitting in a chair beside the bed. A few feet away was Matt who was asleep in a chair too. He gently pulled his hand out of Keith’s grip and slowly sat up and moved so that he could just lean against the headboard.

“What happened?” he muttered looking around the room. The prince started to stir at his soft words. He finally roused himself and smiled when he saw Lance awake.

“Hey,” he said and Lance looked at him briefly.

“Where am I? What happened? Everything’s hazy in my mind,” he asked and Keith turned to Matt who woke up too.

“That’s normal, Lance. In an hour or so, you’ll remember everything. Well, what happened after might still be hazy,” he muttered before shaking his head. “You’re in the castle, specifically Keith’s room. And we gave you a counteractive medicine for the sedative Haggar made you drink,” Matt explained and Lance nodded. “I’m going to have you stay on bed rest for a couple days to make sure nothing happens,” he continued and Lance nodded again. “I’ll go tell Katie and Hunk you’re up,” with that he stood and left the room.

Lance turned back to Keith, a questioning look on his face. “How long--” he asked, voice cracking slightly. Keith shushed him gently, handing him a cup of water.

“Counting the day it happened, technically four days. But considering you woke up a few times the first day, I’d say only three,” Keith answered and Lance nodded after drinking the water. Keith then told Lance everything that happened and what was going to happen and Lance nodded, a slight smile on his lips. The door opened and Katie, Hunk and Matt came in. They all started talking, well, Katie and Hunk talked while Lance nodded. Soon, Shiro and Allura came in and Lance turned to them.

“We’re glad you’re alright, Lance,” Allura said and Lance nodded.

“Where’s my brother?” he asked and Shiro smiled.

“He went back to the manor and is packing some stuff to move into the castle so he can keep an eye on you and my brother,” he said with a smirk toward Keith. A blush happened making Keith look away and a small laugh escaped Lance that sounded like a huff. “I’m assuming the’ve got you all caught up on what happened, right?” he asked and Lance nodded. “Well, keith wanted you to decide what we should do with Zarkon. Any ideas?” he asked and Lance tilted his head.

“I don’t want him in the manor. He never cared for it. And I wish that for three days he had to do what I do so he understands what I went through,” Lance said and they all nodded. They knew Lance wouldn’t do anything drastic.

“Alright. Then that is what we’ll do. When you’re off bed rest, you can go back and pack what you want to have moved into the castle and make sure Haggar nor Zarkon take anything that’s rightfully your family’s,” Shiro said and Lance nodded. The two then left and Lance turned to Katie and Hunk.

“We’ve periodically gone over to the manor and made sure nothing happened to it. Don’t worry,” Hunk said and Lance nodded.

**XXX**

It was a week later, Lance and Sendak were in the castle and Haggar was gone. Zarkon was living in a different house. As for the manor, he allowed Hunk and Katie’s family to live there since he knew the two would take care of it since they were friends with his family. Matt decided to live in the castle since he needed to be able to be called in at anytime and having to ride to the castle in ten minutes wouldn’t do.

Once Lance had been given the all clear, he and Keith had gone around the surrounding town and went on a walk to explore the area around the castle since Lance never got to after his father died. While they walked, Keith had taken him to a clearing that was filled with wildflowers and asked him the question. He said yes and they hugged with Lance pulling Keith in for a kiss. They went back to the castle where they told everyone the good news.

Everyone had started preparing for the big day and that would happen in a few days. Lance stood in a room getting fitted for his suit. Sendak was in the room too, allowing him to talk about the wedding. Sendak would answer in reply with a smile at how nervous Lance was about it.

Soon the day arrived and Lance waited outside the chapel doors. He fidgeted with the flowers Katie had picked for him as the two waited with him as his groomsman waiting to walk down the aisle before him. Shiro stood to the side, saying he’d give Lance away since no one could for him.

On the other side, Keith waited at the aisles end with Coran and Allura. He started to fidget more and Shiro walked over, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “You’re going to do fine, Lance,” he said and Lance looked up at him.

“Are you sure? What if he stops the wedding, calling it off? What if he doesn’t actually want to marry me?” he asked, eyes getting glassy with the fear of Keith not wanting him anymore.

“He loves you. He waited by your bedside when you were drugged the whole time. He wouldn’t do that if he didn’t truly love you. And, this morning while I helped him, he was just as nervous as you are right now,” Shiro said and Lance’s eyes widened.

“Your sure?” he asked and Shiro nodded with a smile.

“I’m absolutely sure,” he said and Lance nodded. Shiro then held his arm out allowing Lance to place his hand on the inside of Shiro’s elbow. He placed his other hand on top of Lance’s, giving it a reassuring pat. Katie and Hunk took their places in front and the door opened. They preceded to walk down and then it was Shiro and Lance’s turn to walk down. They stepped down the aisle slowly and Lance looked to the end and saw Keith smiling brightly at him. Lance returned the smile as he walked down, his nerves calming as he walked closer to Keith who was smiling brightly at him.

They soon reached the end and Lance let go of Shiro’s elbow and handed his flowers to Katie. He then stepped up to Keith who took his hands and they faced each other. Shiro took Allura’s hand and they went down to take a seat with the other people. Lance lost himself in Keith’s eyes as they smiled at each other and answered ‘I do,’ when needed. Coran continued to say everything needed and then they did the vows. Lance wiped a hand under his eye when Keith finished his short but sweet one to him.

“I don’t have much to say, sense I didn’t know what to write. I haven’t seen a wedding since my dad remarried but we know what happened there,” he started and people nodded. “For years, it was just me, my mice, my two best friends, Matt, and Sendak, my stepbrother. It was tough for a while. I only trusted them sense they helped wherever and whenever they could. I tried trusting someone once and they ruined it. I couldn’t trust anyone that I didn’t know before. But then the ball happened. I got to dance with you and learn about you. You made me want to trust, but I got so scared. Not only that, but you also helped get me away from the cruel woman. You saved me. You showed me that I can trust again, something I never thought I’d be able to do. You also showed me love. I’m finally learned to trust and love someone new, and I’m  _ so _ happy that I can.”

Lance paused then and squeezed Keith’s hands with a smile on his face. “Thank you for helping me learn to trust and love again. I love you so much, I’m happy to be able to marry someone great like you. You wanted to help even before you knew my name. Just from what vague things you heard from Katie, Matt and one villager. I hope that I’ll be able to make you as happy as you make me,” he finished and Keith blinked his eyes rapidly to prevent tears as Katie and Hunk openly wiped their eyes. Keith nodded though and turned to look at Coran who smiled.

“With the power invested in my by King Shiro and Allura, I now pronounce you husband and, uh, husband. You may now kiss the groom!” he said and Keith didn’t hesitate to pull Lance close, dipping him slightly before kissing him. All around people cheered for them and Lance smiled into the kiss. After a bit they finally separated with smiled and turned toward thee crowd. Bells rang in the distance as Keith held onto Lance’s hand leading him down the aisle to to the steps that led to the carriage. Outside was the villagers and they threw confetti into the air cheering happily.

They ran down the steps waving to everyone. Keith held his hands out and helped Lance into the carriage before stepping in himself. As the carriage went down the road, the newly weds waved to the crowd as they cheered for them.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is! That’s the end for this huge oneshot!! Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think! I’m happy to answer any questions or if you want, you can ask if I’ll do another one if that’s so desired. Bye!! So, I hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to leave a comment if you're confused about something!!


End file.
